Gender Bender (Youtuber Village Spinoff!)
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: Guys, this is going to be a spin-off story of the youtube village. I know, I haven't even finished it yet, but I had the best idea ever. So this is after everything has settled down. There are spoilers in this for my future chapters(of Youtuber Village), so if you don't want it spoiled, don't read. Rated M for lemons and sexual themes, cussing (lots), violence, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, this is going to be a spin-off story of the youtube village. I know, I haven't even _finished_ it yet, but I had the best idea ever. So this is after everything has settled down. There are spoilers in this for my future chapters(of Youtuber Village), so if you don't want it spoiled, don't read. The spoilers aren't too bad, but they are spoilers. :3**

Chapter One:

Kat's POV:

I woke up and stretched, looking over at my clock.

Adam must've left to do some building early this morning, the bed was cold next to me.

I sat up and reached to the end of the bed, picking up my shedded pajamas.

"Kat, are you awake yet?" I heard Morgan's sleepy voice outside my door.

"Yeah, hold on, let me put on my clothes." I said, slipping into my pajama tank top and shorts.

I walked to the door, and that's when I notice that I felt lighter.

Like I had a spring in my step.

I opened the door and looked at the sleepy Morgan.

She was rubbing her eyes, her blonde hair was a rat's nest, like mine.

"You kept me up all night." She complained, scratching her head.

I looked her over, "What pajamas are those? They look really loose on you." I asked, tilting my head.

"They're the ones that Mitch gave to me, why?" She asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Hmmmm, nothing, never mind." I said, scooting past her to the kitchen.

Maybe it was just the watery morning light.

"So, what did you and Sky do last night?" Morgan asked, sitting down at the kitchen island.

I turned to look at her, giving her my 'I'm done with your shit' face.

"What? It was a simple question. I did hear a lot of things since I was a few rooms away." She said, letting out a chuckle.

I looked away from her, blushing fiercely.

"I'm making breakfast! What do you want?" I asked, opening the fridge so she couldn't see my face.

"I'll take some blushing toast and some embarrassed eggs please." She chirped, cracking up at her own joke.

"Haha, you're so fuuunnny." I growled, pulling out the eggs and bread.

Before I could even crack an egg in the frying pan, Morgan stopped me.

"Wait, you look weird Kat." She said, leaning forward and squinting at me.

"Well, I did just wake up-"

"Shhhh, I need to figure this out." She said, looking at me intently.

I stood there for what seemed like hours until she snapped her fingers, which scared the absolute shit out of me.

"I got it, your boobs are smaller!" She said victoriously.

Surprised, I reflexively grabbed my boobs and squeezed them.

They weren't even there. They were flat.

I gasped and started unbuttoning my flannel shirt.

Morgan shook her head and covered her eyes, "Really Kat, in the middle of the kitchen?"

Once my shirt was off, I ran into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

I had...pecks.

And a six-pack.

Ummmm...

"Morgan! Come here! I think I'm going crazy!" I said, smoothing my hair back.

She casually looked in the bathroom, "Are you going through your mid-life crisis already? A little early, I'd say."

"No, Morgan. I think I'm a guy." I said, turning my head to look at my short hair.

"No, you're a girl. You may look like a guy because of that jagged haircut."

"Well, only one way to find out for sure." I said, looking down at my shorts.

"You're not serious, are you?" Morgan asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

I tentatively pulled my shorts open and looked.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"What, is your vagina destroyed after last night?"

"Morgan." I said, almost ready to cry.

"Oh lord, what is wrong?"

I pulled my shorts down to my ankles and turned to her, "What looks wrong to you, Morgan?"

"Oh god, we need to get you to Lewis."

Sky's POV:

Tyler had woken me up at god knows what time, screaming that he was girl and blah blah blah.

I moved the phone away from my ear and got out of bed.

Kat was sleeping soundly, the covers were kicked off of her, probably because she was hot.

"Adam, where are you going?" I heard her murmur.

"I'm just taking a call, babe, I'll be right back." I said, kissing her forehead.

I slid on my boxers and jeans and went outside our room.

"Tyler, tell me again, what's going on?" I whispered, walking towards the front door.

"Dude, you need to come over right now! It's an emergency, I don't know what's going on!"

I looked over at the hallway.

I told Kat I was coming right back.

"Ok, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Hurry." he hung up.

I walked over to Brotato's house, scratching my head and wondering what his 'emergency' was.

The guards paid me no mind as I walked up the steps to Tyler's house.

It was about five in the morning, and the sun was just poking over the horizon.

"Who's there?" Tyler asked when I knocked.

"It's Sky. Let me in."

Tyler opened the door, and when he did, he burst out laughing.

"What? Tyler, what are you laughing about? What's the emergency?" I said, chuckling because I couldn't help it.

"Dude, you-you..." he kept laughing, and right before my eyes, his brownish red hair grew into curly locks down his back.

"Holy shit, Tyler!" I said, looking at him with shock.

"Sky, you have boobs!" Tyler finally got out in between his fits of laughter.

I made an impatient fart noise, "What are you talking about? Are you high?"

Tyler shook his head, his laughter died down and he pulled me close to him.

"Look, come inside and I'll show you." He yanked me inside and shut the door.

It was pretty dark in his house, and I tripped over his dirty clothes and plates on the ground.

He lead me to his bathroom and pushed me towards the mirror, "Look."

I sighed and looked in the mirror.

"Holy shit." I breathed.

Instead of my rock-hard abs, which I prided myself in, I had breasts. Big ones at that. Like double D's or even G's.

"And I walked outside like this!" I said, blushing fiercely.

"I'll get you a shirt." Tyler said.

While he did that, I checked my pants for my dick, but that wasn't there.

Now I was depressed, because my dick was my pride and joy.

"Checking yourself out, huh?" Brotato asked, throwing me one of his tiny t-shirts.

"Dude, my bewbs aren't going to fit in this tiny ass shirt." I said.

Never thought I would say that in my lifetime.

"It'll make you look pretty hot though." Tyler said, shutting the door and walking down the hall.

The t-shirt had some kind of faded logo on it, and it fit over my now tiny and soft curves, but it squeezed my boobs into submission.

It was uncomfortable and my boobs were already sweating from all the shirt's pressure.

And my nipples were poking out of the shirt like freaking mini-machine guns.

I embarrassingly crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you done yet, princess?" Tyler asked, knocking on the door.

"Shut up, will you?" I said, messing with the hem of the shirt.

Then I realized Kat was probably up by now.

She was probably wondering where I was.

But she couldn't see me like this, not after what we've been doing for the past week and a half.

It was like the first time she let me even touch her in any way.

I hung my head in shame.

I opened the door.

Tyler was shirtless, and he had boobs.

"Um, jeez Brotato!" I said, looking down.

"What, they aren't that big." He said.

I looked up and Tyler was cupping his boobs with a grin.

"Jeezus Tyler, fuck off!" I said, pushing past him.

"Where are you going?" Tyler called after me.

"To see Seto and Smith. They might know what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kat's POV:

Before we left to go see Lewis, Morgan had checked herself out also and she was a guy also. Her hair started falling out till she had a shaggy blonde mop on her head like a guy.

I scratched my head, wishing I still had my pixie cut.

"C'mon Kat, we need to go now." Morgan said, beckoning me to the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more before following Morgan outside.

The streets were eerily empty and it made me on edge.

"Where is everyone?" Morgan asked, her hand ruffling her short hair.

"Stop messing with your hair, you might lose the rest of it." I said, slightly teasing.

Morgan quickly pulled her hand away and moved it behind her back.

We walked in silence to Lewis's office, not daring to speak of what was happening to us.

I looked over at the houses of Cupquake and Brotato.

A girl was running out of Tyler's house, and she was wearing Tyler's favorite shirt.

Good lord, did Brotato finally get a girlfriend?

"You owe me five bucks, Tyler isn't gay." I whispered to Morgan, pointing at the girl.

"Whatever, put it on my tab of the many things I owe you." She hissed, chuckling.

The girl had pretty big boobs, I'll admit.

Made me miss my breasts. A lot.

"Woah, Kat, look!" Morgan shook me from my thoughts.

I looked to where she was pointing and saw a long line of people waiting outside of Lewis's office.

"Benja!" Morgan called out, seeing Mitch in the line.

She ran up to him and kissed him.

I followed her over and watched them hug.

"Woah, hold on a minute." Morgan pulled away and looked at Mitch's chest.

Mitch started blushing as Morgan reached up and squeezed the Bajan's boobs.

"Are you—a girl?" Morgan asked, giggling.

"I should ask you the same question. I could see your boner from all the way over here."Mitch accused lightly.

Morgan looked very shocked and she shook her head, "Is this happening to everyone?" I noted the icy tone of her voice.

The Benja looked apologetic, but didn't say anything about it, "It seems like it. Everyone has changed genders in the whole village. It's crazy."

_Sky,_ I thought.

Was he a-

_No, no, don't think about it._

Suddenly, my vision went blurry and it felt like my skull was being cracked open.

Like it did when-

I passed out.

Sky's POV:

I exited Tyler's house and put on my sunglasses.

I was already sweating from my new boobs, but now my hair was long and it was all up in my face.

I looked over at the main road and saw two guys walking towards Lewis's house.

One had distinctive golden hair that made me wonder...

_No, it couldn't be._

I took a side street to the lab.

The gravel roads were empty, which was unusual for this time of day.

I walked up the few stairs to the lab and entered.

"We're in the back, whoever you are." I heard the familiar British accent of Duncan.

When I opened the door, I saw Seto aiming his wand at Smith.

Alarmed, I walked over to Duncan, "What's going on?"

"Seto is trying a reversal spell on Alsmiffy to see if we can get him back to a male."

Duncan looked over at me, and blinked.

"Did it happen to you too, Adam? It seems like the whole damn village was effected." LividCoffee said.

"No, I just like cross-dressing and wearing fake boobs and cutting off my dick." I said, annoyed.

"Hey, whatever you like man." Duncan said, fiddling with his goggles.

"Haha, very funny."

"Can you two shut up, I need to focus." Seto snarled, waving his wand around in an unknown pattern.

Alec winced, trying not to fidget.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt. Very much." Seto said.

"Very reassuring." Smith muttered.

The room filled with smoke and there was a deafening pop that sent shivers up my spine.

"Is everyone ok? Sound off!" Duncan yelled, coughing.

"I'm fine!" Seto called.

"Me too!" I said, fanning the smoke away from me.

"Alex?" Seto yelled, his voice panicked.

The smoke cleared and I saw Alsmiffy leaning up against one of the counter, breathing heavily.

"Smith!" Duncan and Seto ran up to the green man/woman?

"I'm fine, just...sore." Alex made a gagging sound and stumbled backwards.

"Woah, ok, let's just...get you to Trott." Setosorcerer and LividCoffee looped their arms underneath the man's arms and they limped towards the door.

"Sorry Adam, we can't help right now. Seto's spell definitely didn't work, so we don't have anything to help until we have more research done." Duncan said as they left.

I scratched my head and sighed.

Guess I was going to have to face Kat sooner or later.

Maybe she was talking to Lewis about her training.

I walked out of the building and headed towards Lewis's office.

As I approached, I saw a forming line.

What the hell?

At the end of the line was a girl in a red hoodie and a man with shaggy purple hair.

"Hey, do you two know what's going on?" I asked, walking in front of them to see their faces.

I gasped.

It was Red and Cupquake.

But, Red was a girl and Tiffy was a guy.

"Yeah, we're just waiting in line to see Lewis. Apparently he knows what's going on." Red said, not looking at me.

"Sky, you're a girl." Cupquake said, still in shock over this morning's antics.

I rolled my eyes and left them to find Kat and Morgan.

I looked over the line, searching for the familiar golden hair I've come to love so much.

I squinted my eyes and saw a speck of golden hair at the beginning of the line.

I started running towards it, my heart beating wildly.

Please, don't let her be-

I stopped short, frozen in fear.

Kat was looking at me, but her eyes weren't the warm violet I always remembered, they were white.

Like glowing white.

No.

It can't be.

I watched her eyes roll to the back of her head and she started falling.

Time slowed down as I started running again.

As I screamed her name, I teleported to her side.

But I was already too late.

Where I should be, holding Kat in my arms, stood Deadlox.

He was holding Kat wedding style, looking at me with surprise in his eyes.

"I can handle it from here." I said in a low threatening tone.

"Deadlox, is that Katherine? Bring her in at once." I heard Lewis call.

"I got dis man, or, er, woman." Deadlox said, turning around without another word and taking her inside.

"Wow duude, you just lost your woman." Mitch said from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Kat's POV:

I was dreaming, the world was full of bright colors and crisp morning light.

I woke up in the dream to someone's arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Good morning beautiful." I heard Sky whisper in my ear.

It tickled and I scooted away from him.

"Oh no you don't! Get back over here." Sky wriggled his hands under me and pulled me over to him.

I let out a squeal and laughed.

Then his hands went limp around me.

Confused, I turned to him.

His eyes were white and glowing, blood trickled down his face.

I screamed, trying to get him off of me.

"You will have this child, and he will be my new son." The voice I knew all too well whispered to me.

I screamed and thrashed around.

"Kat! Kat!" I heard Sky's far off voice.

I opened my eyes and shot up like a rocket, grabbing the nearest person and pinning them to the wall.

"Katherine! Stop, you're safe!" I heard Lewis's soothing voice behind me.

The red haze dispersed from my vision and I saw I had a frightened Deadlox pinned up against the wall.

I released him and he fell to the ground coughing.

"I-I'm sorry, I was having a dream and I-I-" I let out a sob and slid down the wall to the floor.

"It's ok, Katherine. We're here." Lewis said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed, letting out a wave of pure anger.

It knocked everyone down in the room and broke the windows.

Lewis stood up, smoothing down his dark brown hair, "It's ok Kath-Kat. That dream cannot hurt you anymore."

"But it can. Because he's back." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"Baby." Sky reached forward to touch me.

"Don't touch me, I might hurt you." I whispered, recoiling from his outstretched hand.

"You guys, just leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk about it." Morgan said, sitting down beside me and forcing my head onto her shoulder.

"Ok Morgan, I leave her in your capable hands." Lewis said, straightening out his red shirt, "C'mon guys, let's break the news to everyone."

"What news?" I asked as he left.

I turned to Morgan and repeated my question.

"Well, all of the town has turned into the gender opposite of themselves." She said, looking down.

"And?"

"Well, there is some good news." Morgan said.

"Let's hear it."

"You're a girl again." Morgan muttered.

I looked down and sighed with relief because my boobs were there again.

I looked over at Morgan, who was still flat chested.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I wish I could fix everything, but I have no idea what to do." I confessed.

"No one does. But it's ok, I like to think like a guy every once in a while." She bumped shoulders with me and got up.

"Let's go hear what Lewis is saying to everyone." I said, wiping my eyes and following Morgan outside.

As soon as I stepped out, there was a riot.

"Why is Kat still a girl?" 

"Yeah, you said the whole village was turned!"

"Are you lying to cover something up?!"

Lewis tried to speak over the crowd, but it was getting out of hand.

"Everyone! Let me tell you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET HIM TALK!" I screamed, my rage boiling.

Everyone went silent and stared at me.

"Lewis is right, the whole village is turned the other gender. And I know you all have your questions about who did this. I am not going to feed around the bush, because you all deserve to know the truth. It was Herobrine. He's still alive somehow and has gender bended us as a little game."

"But how do you know if you aren't working with him?!" Someone who I pinpointed as Ross.

The crowd went into anxious chatter.

"We should kill her before she let's Herobrine know our plans!"

Morgan, Sky, and Deadlox moved in front of me in a protective stance.

"Guys, it's ok. I can handle this." I said, trying to push past them.

"People, we do not kill one of our own! She has killed Herobrine herself and will do it again for the sake of her new found family." Lewis called over the roar of the antsy crowd.

"What if she didn't kill him and let him live?! Did anyone even witness her killing Herobrine?" Ross got up on the stage we stood on, glaring at me.

I shrank back into the protection of my friends.

"Yes, I did. I was there and so was Sky, Jerome, and Mitch." Morgan said, her stare deathly calm.

"But did you see her plunge the sword into his body?" Ross asked.

"Well, no. I didn't." Morgan confessed, looking down.

"Sky? Jerome? Mitch?"

"I was fighting off some hellhounds, I never saw Kat give the deathly blow." Jerome said, looking at me apologetically.

"Me either." Mitch said.

"Sky?" Djh3max looked over at my boyfriend.

Sky looked back at me, then he walked up to Ross, grabbing him/her by the shirt collar.

"I was there, fighting with her and I saw her cut off his head." He said in a low tone.

Ross was blushing now as Adam released him and turned to me.

"Let's go. That's enough bullshit to last me a lifetime." Sky said, reaching out his hand.

I took his hand and we walked off the stage together.

Sky's POV:

"I'm sorry about what happened back there." I muttered to Kat as we walked home.

She sniffled, smoothing down her ragged golden hair, which was grown back to its full length.

"Why are you saying sorry, you did nothing wrong." She said, looking at me.

I stopped in my tracks, just looking at her.

She stopped too, staring at me with questioning eyes.

The eyes that I met on that faithful summer day.

Who knew that today, she was all mine?

I reached up and touched her face, stroking her cheek.

"Adam?" She whispered, backing up against the wall.

"Yeah?" I murmured, wiping away her tears with my thumb.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I kissed her cheek softly.

I kissed her lips gently, then pulled back to look at her.

She looked calm and a little frightened, but it disappeared as quickly as I saw it.

The fear was replaced with a lust I'd never seen in her before.

It turned me on.

She hungrily kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me close.

But my boobs were blocking us. It felt weird and awkward.

Why, oh why did she want to have sex now, after all this time?

It wasn't like her.

I tried to get away, but her hands were pulling me back in by my shirt collar.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Kat, Kat. No." I said, gently pushing her away.

"But Adam, I need you so badly right now." She said in a tone I never heard come from her lips.

"This won't work though, because we're both girls." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"I can fix that." She snapped her fingers and a bright light overtook me.

I shook my head and looked down.

No boobs!

I pulled my pants open and sighed with relief.

"Thank you Kat, but this does not change anything. Something is wrong and we need to get you to Lewis." I said.

Kat let out a purr. Literally a purr. Like a fucking cat.

So yeah, she purred and reached out to stroke pants where my dick resided.

I blushed and looked at her.

Did this count as sexual harassment, because this was definitely not Kat.

Kat was a shy, cute, timid girl, who wouldn't let me touch her for five months or more.

This girl was fierce, confident, and oozing with lust.

The total opposite of my girlfriend.

She smiled at me, her teeth were as sharp as razor blades.

"Come on, I know you want too." She whispered in my ear.

I fidgeted and tried to move away from her.

"Sky, Sky. I can feel your boner." She teased, bringing her legs around my dick and squeezing.

"Fuck, stop it." I said, blushing bright red.

Usually I was the one who did this to Kat, not the other way around.

Now I know how she felt when I tried to turn her on the first night.

"Kat, please. You can break free of this. It's Herobrine who is controlling you. Please, come back to me." I said, holding her cheeks in my hands.

She shook her head, her eyes clearing for a second before becoming cloudy again.

"Maybe I should try a different approach then." She said with a smile.

And suddenly, everything went black for me.

Kat's POV:

I looked around, trying to focus on what I was doing.

"Adam? What's going on?" I asked, as he was in front of me.

His eyes were glazed over and I knew immediately that he was under mind control.

"Herobrine! Leave him alone! Please, he's my boyfriend." I whispered.

"Don't worry, my child. No harm will come to him. I can't say much about you though. It seems my mind control is weakening on you." He said through Sky.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked.

"Just turn up his obedience and lust. My son will be born, even if I must use force."

Sky stood there, unmoving.

"He's not doing anything." I said, prepared to run.

Suddenly, Sky picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

I wanted to scream, but Herobrine had sealed my lips with a spell.

I forced myself to pass out with another spell, just hoping it would be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Morgan's POV:

I decided to go to Mitch's house after Sky took Kat home.

I knew she would be ok with him, since they loooooved each other.

"Mitch!" I called as he/she walked towards his house.

He looked back at me, his boobs jiggled as he walked to me.

I blushed and looked up at his face.

He was blushing fiercely, his hand in his long brown hair.

"Sorry, it's weird to see you with boobs." I said with a laugh.

"I thought you were mad at me." Bajan said softly.

I sighed and messed up my now-short blonde hair.

"How could I be mad at you. I love you Mitch." I said quietly.

He smiled and lifted my chin, kissing me softly, "I've always loved you, Morgan."

I rolled my eyes, "No you did not. You almost let me get killed a few times."

He draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close, "And you're still here, aren't you?"

I giggled and leaned into him.

"We need to get you a bra."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :3 :3 :3 :3

We ended up going back to my house to try on bras.

"Here, try Kat's bra. She's got like double D's." I said with a laugh.

Mitch was hiding his breasts, his face red as a tomato.

"Don't stare!" He hissed, blushing even more.

"Mitch, honey, I've seen more boobs than you have in your life. I even had a pair if you can believe it." I said, tossing him the bra.

"Look away Mo." He said, embarrassed.

"Good lord Mitch." I sighed, exasperated.

I turned away and heard him shift around.

"Ok, how do I look?" He said after a few minutes.

I turned around to look at him and laughed.

One boob was falling out of the cup, the other was falling out of the bottom.

"Jeezus Christ Mitch. You completely and utterly suck." I said.

I walked over and position the bra to a better spot.

"How the hell do you wear these things? I feel so compressed." He complained.

"Tell me about it. Now-stop it! I am trying to fix this! STOP MOVING!" I said loudly.

He froze and let me put his boobs in the right position.

"Do you do this a lot?" He asked softly.

"What?"

"Fix your boobs?"

I laughed and looked up at him.

"Are you seriously crying, you wimp." I said, pushing him onto the bed.

He wiped his eyes, sitting up on my messy bed, "Don't blame me, your rough hands hurt."

I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"Morgan, are you ok? I didn't upset you, did I?" Mitch said, coming up behind me and rubbing my arms.

I narrowed my eyes, a shiver running down my spine.

I heard her moaning in pain, in my head.

"Something's wrong." I said.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Kat's POV:

I don't remember what was going on after I knocked myself out.

I remember glowing purple eyes, wings, my hair being pulled and pain.

"Sky, share the blanket." I muttered, curling up into a ball.

I heard someone groan behind me and I opened my eyes instantly.

"Sky?" I said, not daring to turn over.

Arms snaked around me and pulled me close to a warm body.

The arms were slender and not hairy.

I screamed and pulled the arms off of me.

I jumped out of the bed, the surroundings were unfamiliar to me.

_This isn't my bedroom!_

I turned around and saw Deadlox, a smug grin on his face as he laid in bed naked.

I turned away and almost puked.

"What's wrong Kat. Can't handle a real man like me?" Ty said nonchalantly.

"Where is Adam?" I said, searching for something to cover myself up with.

"Oh, that little prick? Right there." He pointed to the corner of the room.

I found my clothes and put them on as quickly as I could.

I looked over in the corner and what I saw made my stomach drop.

Adam was slumped over in a chair, dry blood caked the front of his shirt and fresh blood dripped down his neck.

I ran over to him, pulling his face up to stare at him.

"Adam, Adam, sweetie. Wake up!" I said, kissing his cheek and cradling his head.

"Oh don't worry so much. He's fine. I didn't kill him. Just knocked him out." Ty said, getting up out of bed.

"Put some damn pants on." I hissed at him, my eyes like molten lava.

He grabbed some pants on the ground and slid them on.

"So, why are you so worried about him anyways?" Deadlox asked, sitting on the bed.

I let Adam's head roll back and I got up to look at Deadlox.

"Because I love him. He's my boyfriend and he's my sun and moon and stars. He's one of the most important people to me. He is the best thing to ever happen to me. And you are the worst." I snarled.

I stood up and shot my hand out.

Ty went flying into the wall.

I walked up to him, my hand wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Well, he doesn't love you. He's told me before." Deadlox rasped, trying to breathe.

"You're lying!" I said, my stomach churning.

"I am his best friend. He just wanted to use you, Kat. He wanted you as a sex toy. That's all you are to him, a whore." Ty hissed, letting out a choked laugh.

I let Ty drop onto the floor, where he started to cough violently.

"No, you're lying! And I'm going to kill you!" I screamed, lifting him off the ground with my hand again.

"Do it then. I want you too. That won't give you Sky's affection though."

"What did you do to me?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"You know exactly what I did. I did what my master wanted." He spat, his eyes blazing bright purple.

"Kaitlyn!" I heard someone say behind me.

Morgan.

I looked over at Morgan.

She was with Mitch, who stood behind her, shocked.

"Let him go, Kaitlyn." She said calmly.

I let out a shaky breath, staring into her blue eyes, "He raped me, Morgan, and he hurt Adam. I have to kill him."

Morgan put her hand out, in it was a necklace.

"You didn't put it on yesterday, so I was going to bring it to you." She said.

It was the necklace that Morgan made for me. The beads were bruised and scraped from many battles.

"That doesn't change anything, Morgan." I said, tightening my grip on Ty's neck.

He gasped and whimpered.

"We can turn him into Lewis and let him handle it. You don't want blood on your hands, Kat. Please."

I lowered my head, tears sprinkled the carpeted floor.

"Fine." I murmured, dropping him.

Deadlox coughed and looked up at me, "Our child will rule all of us." And he disappeared in a flurry of bats.

I collapsed on the ground, burying my head into my knees.

"Kaitlyn, let's get Sky to Trottimus."

"You do it, I need to think." I said calmly, teleporting out of that dreaded house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Morgan's POV:

Kat's disappeared into a flurry of shadows, which worried me extremely.

_Don't do anything rash, Kat. Please._

I looked over at Mitch, "C'mon, let's get Sky."

Mitch and I, together, put Adam between us and dragged him to Trottimus.

"What exactly happened?" Trott asked as we laid down Sky on a bed.

"Deadlox. He betrayed us all." I said simply, trying not to tell all of the secrets we knew.

Trott shooed us out, "He will be fine. You can visit him later. Make sure Kat knows he's here, she's probably worried."

I ran my fingers through my short hair, looking over at Mitch.

"So, what should we do now?"

Mitch pulled me over by my waist and kissed me softly.

I was shocked, but I kissed him back for a few seconds.

"We need to find Kat." I said in between Mitch's soft girly lips.

He frowned and kissed me one more time, "No, _you_ need to find Kat. I know you don't want me to come, babe."

I bit his lip and pulled away, "You know me too well, Mitch." I said, pushing him away playfully.

He rubbed his lip with his finger, "Ow, feisty."

"Sorry, but I gotta go." I said, pecking him on the lips and running off.

"Be careful!" Mitch called after me.

I rolled my eyes.

Careful was my middle name!

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

I quickly walked up the worn path to the top of the mountain, my heart beating faster with every step.

Kat, please don't be dead up here. Please be just sitting on the ledge you always sit on, waiting for me like you always do. Please.

I climbed up the vines that barely peeked out.

Only few knew about where Kat hid when she was emotional, and I was glad to be one of them.

I walked past the obsidian totems that were set up on the top of the mountain and stood in front of Kat's ledge.

She was hunched over the ledge, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Hey." I said, sitting beside her.

She didn't say anything.

"Sky's alright. He was just unconscious. Trott said he should be awake tonight." I said quietly.

"I don't care." She muttered.

"Kat." I said, purring.

"I don't care about him anymore." She murmured, wiping her tears away from her face with her sweater sleeve.

"Yes you doooooooooo!" I said with a whiny tone.

"Morgan!" She looked up at me, her eyes blazing white, "I don't ever want to see Sky, Deadlox, anyone, ever again!" She screamed, white hot tears streaming down her face.

"Not even me?" I asked, hurt.

Her white eyes quickly turned violet, "Morgan, you're my best friend. Of course I want to see you. It's just- meh." She said, putting her face in her palms.

"Mer."

She tucked her chin into her knees and didn't respond.

"Mer?" I said again, bumping her shoulder.

Kat sighed, "Mer."

"We can get through this, Kat. Together. You took care of me in my time of need, and now I will return the favor." I said.

"But no one wants me in the Village. They think I am a spy for Herobrine."

"No one wanted me in the Village either for a while. But you did. That is all it takes. One person standing against all the rest. But you have me, Mitch, Sky, Jerome, and all of our friends ready to defend you no matter what."

Before she could answer, we hear a yell, "THERE SHE IS!"

I whipped my head around and see Ross at the beginning of a huge crowd.

"Kat, you need to run." I said, getting up.

"No, I am not leaving you." She said, standing up with me.

"Yes you are. They will kill you, Kat." I hissed, moving in front of her.

Ross lunged forward, knocking me out of the way.

I hit the ground by the cliff, and looked back at Kat.

She was levitating off the ground, her eyes were glowing white in the setting sun, and her hair whipped around her face, even though there was no wind.

Ross looked scared, but he didn't back down.

"Throw her over the cliff!" Ross yelled, pulling Kat to the ground by her feet.

Djh3max grabbed a rock and hit Kat in the face, knocking her out.

The crowd surrounded them, picking up Kat.

I got up, trying to push into the crowd.

"No, stop! You can't do this!" I screamed at them, trying to grab Kat's leg.

Ross turned to me, letting the crowd take Kat to the edge of the cliff.

"You have no right to tell us what we can do. You're just an experiment gone wrong." He cuffed me.

I unwillingly was pushed to the ground, "Now watch that abomination die. We can be saved."

The crowd brought Kat to the edge of them, the cliff very close.

"How will this turn us back to our normal genders? WHAT WILL THIS SOLVE?!" I screamed at the crowd.

The crowd shifted uncomfortably, but the person in front, who I didn't see, took the chance and let Kat fall off the edge.

Quickly, the crowd dispersed, cheering, before leaving in little groups.

Who would do this?

I could see a few faces, Sethbling, Antvenom, maybe Duncan?

"Ant! Help me take this experiment back to the Village." Ross said, kicking me in the back with his boot.

I bit my lip, looking over at the cliff.

Kat?

I turned away as Ant helped me to my feet.

Ross climbed down the vines, and I felt the cuffs come off.

I turned to Antvenom, who looked guilty.

"Go find her, Morgan. I'm sorry I helped with this. I will tell Lewis immediately what has happened when I get back." He said.

I watched him head towards the vines.

"Oh, and Seto made this for you. Said it might help." Ant said, tossing me a small vial of golden liquid.

I got up and ran to the cliff.

I couldn't see the bottom, but I knew I didn't want too.

I could picture Kat's mangled body down there.

I had to find her.

I quickly popped the top of the vial off, pouring the contents down my throat.

It tasted weird, almost like rusty metal.

Blood?

No, it was gold.

I felt my weight shift, and I looked down.

Boobs!

I HAVE MY BOOBS BACK!

I AM A GIRL!

Seto made a potion to fix the gender bend!

But how?

I shook my head and went over to the cliff again.

Vines were on the cliff, so I lowered myself onto them.

Please be alright Kat.

Sky's POV:

I opened my eyes slightly, wondering where I was.

This was definitely not Kat's bedroom.

I pulled my hand off my sticky stomach, and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Adam!" I heard someone hiss.

"Wat?" I mumbled, smacking my dry lips.

"We're in trouble, duude. Open your eyes." It was Jerome.

I tried to scratch my head, but my hand was chained to something.

I snapped open my eyes, "What?"

"Kat's in trouble. Lewis sent a crowd out to murder her." Jerome said, sitting by Mitch, who had his head in his knees.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, blinking.

"He sent Morgan alone to find Kat. Then they put us in here right afterwards." Jerome said.

"What happened to Kat?" I asked, worried.

"How could you not remember?" BajanCanadian asked, his voice low and menacing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Deadlox raped her, Sky. And you took her to him against her will." Mitch said, looking at me with angry brown eyes.

I fell back on my butt, my head spinning.

"No, no, I couldn't have. Why would I let Deadlox rape my girlfriend?!" I said, not wanting to believe it.

"You were sitting in the corner of the room while Ty made love to Kat. HE ALMOST LET YOU DIE WHILE RAPING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Mitch screamed, slamming his fist into the concrete floor.

"Meetch." Jerome said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Morgan and I were joking around while Kat was being raped. We shouldn't have let her go alone with _you_." Bajan snarled, pointing his bloody finger at me.

I looked down at my stomach, where stitches clawed up my chest like angry scars.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I love her. God, I love her so much." I said, my hands trembling and tears streaming down my face.

"Well, she's probably dead now and so is Morgan." Mitch spat at me, his face twisted with rage and despair.

"You are correct, Mitch." Lewis was stepping down into the dungeon.

I stood up, as well as Mitch.

"Ross has told me that Kat was tragically thrown off a cliff. And Morgan was brutally murdered by Antvenom."

"You're a liar! I've been spying on you ever since the stupid incident yesterday!" Jerome said, his claws digging into the ground.

"How unfortunate. I wanted to keep this clean, but it seems you all know too much." Lewis said, his hands behind his back.

I watched him closely.

Lewis wasn't like this.

His eyes turned red for a second, but turned back blue instantly.

"Well, I will let everyone know that we have more spies in our dungeon. You might get a fair trial. I doubt it though." He walked up the stairs, slamming and locking the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Kat's POV:

When Ross hit me with that rock, I could feel my nose crunch under the force.

I did pass out, because who could not with the pain of a broken nose and getting their face bashed in with a rock?

I opened my eyes, coughing from the dry dust in my mouth.

I soaked in my surroundings, and finally figured out I was in the nether.

How in the world? How did I get here? I don't remember...

I turned my head slightly and saw him.

Herobrine.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed at him, kicking my legs and trying to break the magical binds on me.

"Don't struggle, my daughter. The binds will only get tighter till they kill you." He said, his white eyes looking as soulless as ever.

"I am not your daughter, you fucking soulless monster!" I screeched at him, kicking my legs till I couldn't move them at all.

"Tsk tsk. Are you not happy to see the man who raised you?" He said, dragging his sharp nails down my face, like a fatherly stroke of the cheek.

I tried to bite his fingers, but they were gone as quickly as they appeared.

"You did not raise me. You let your servants and thugs raise me."

"To protect you!" He said.

"Protect me? You smothered me and never let me see the outside world." I said, my eyes blazing.

"The world outside here is cruel and I could never protect you out there. And look what happened! The people you _loved_ so much threw you off a cliff. You almost died! If I wouldn't have been so generous and taken you in, you _would've_ died."

I deflated, sighing, "I know."

"And with such precious cargo! I don't know why you even left!"

"Precious cargo?" I asked, staring at him.

He walked up to me, hovering his hands over my stomach.

A projected image of a womb showed up above his hands, "You are carrying the peace bargain between me and the ender-dragon family."

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "No! Why would you do this!?"

I felt his soft hands rub my stomach, "Because Deadlox and you were betrothed to one another when you were born. When you escaped, Deadlox was sent out to find you and convince you to come back. Unfortunately, he failed. But let's not talk about the past now. It's the present, and I am going to need your body so I can fast forward the gestation period of this child."

He started to walk off.

Desperate, I called to him, "Please, don't do this! I am still your daughter!"

He turned to me with a cruel smile, "I thought you said you weren't my daughter, Katherine." He flicked a lever and disappeared.

I tried not to breathe, but I had to take in a deep breath. And once I did, the magic took effect and knocked me out.

Sky's POV:

"You know what I don't understand?" Jerome said, scratching his furry head.

I groaned and looked at him, "What?"

"If we destroyed Herobrine's lair, where is he hiding?" He said, putting his hands in his lap and looking down, "I know, stupid question."

"No, FLUFFEH! That's it!" I said, ecstatic.

"Wut?" Jerome said, laughing.

"What is Herobrine's main domain besides the overworld?"

Jerome looked at me, then at Mitch, who was staring at me with big brown eyes, "The Nether!"

"Exactly!" I said, clapping my hands.

"How does that help? We're chained to the walls in the dungeon. Everyone outside thinks we're Herobrine's spies even thought we've been here since we were children." Jerome said, clasping his hands behind his head.

"It helps, c'mon Sky, you know what to do." Mitch said, getting up and reaching his hand towards me.

I beckonned Fluffy towards me, taking Mitch's hand.

"Is this some gay ritual I wasn't told about?" Jerome asked carefully, standing up awkwardly.

"#MEROME!" Mitch grabbed Jerome's hand and nodded at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on Kat, hoping this would work.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O ;O :o :I :o :O ;O

There was a large gust of wind, and I opened my eyes.

"Fuck! We aren't anywhere near the nether!" I complained, seeing we were under a cliff.

My voice echoed off the other cliffs, and my feet crackled with the gravel on the sandy floor.

"Who's there?!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Morgan!" Mitch yelled.

I turned and saw his head disappearing over a gravelly hill.

"Mitch!" I called him, going over to the edge.

It was a steepish hill, but easy to slide down.

"C'mon Jerome, YOLO!" I screamed, getting on my butt and sliding down.

I ripped up my jeans in the process, but I landed beside Morgan and Mitch, who were hugging.

"You're a girl again!" Jerome said when the love birds unattached from each other.

"Seto made a potion that can put us back to normal!" She said excitedly, showing us a small vial with a few drops of golden liquid in it.

I looked at it closely, "I know what that is."

"Hm?" She looked at me.

"It's Herobrine's blood. How in the world did Seto get that?"

She shrugged, "But you guys can all have a drop. It should turn you normal."

I shook my head, "I am a guy already."

Jerome snatched the vial from Morgan and drank everything left in the little bottle.

"Jerome!" Mitch complained, taking the bottle from Fluffy.

Jerome burped as the smallish boobs on his chest popped and flattened.

"You left none for me." The Benja said.

Jerome lifted up his shirt and rubbed his four pack he had, "Thank god. I am a BACCA once more!"

We all laughed.

Once we were done, Morgan was crying.

"Mo!" Mitch rubbed her back, holding her hand, "What's wrong?"

"They threw Kat off a cliff." She hicced, opening her hand to show us something.

It was a piece of Kat's jacket, shredded and bloody.

"We know where Herobrine is." I told her firmly, hugging her, "And we will find Kat."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Morgan's POV:

After Mitch had told me that he knew where Kat was, I was relieved.

"Where is she? Where is Herobrine?" I asked nervously.

Mitch gripped my arms, "They are in the nether."

"But the nether is huge. We will never find them at this rate." I sighed.

The Benja smoothed back my dirty blonde hair and kissed my forehead, "We will find her. Sky can get us there, right Adam?"

I turned to look at Sky, who was standing awkwardly with Jerome.

"I can try. I don't know if I will be able to get us right on top of him, but I can get us close, hopefully."

"Hopefully." I repeated.

"Take my hand." Mitch whispered, reaching out his hand.

I slid my hand into his and closed my eyes.

"Here's to the nether." Jerome said softly.

There was a gust of wind and then hot dry air.

"Morgan! Don't let go!" Mitch yelled somewhere above me.

I snapped open my eyes, my heart dropping.

I was holding on to Mitch's hand, but there was no ground below me.

Only lava.

I let out my breath, trying not to scream.

"Mitch, I'm slipping." I said, my voice really soft.

"Sky! Pull us up!" I heard Jerome yell.

"I am trying, but you guys are really heavy." I heard Adam grunt.

"Are you calling me fat?" Jerome asked.

"Biggums, now is not the time!" Mitch said, grunting in pain.

"Hold on, I am going to grab some nether rack to make some stairs!" Sky said.

I looked up at the ledge Jerome was hanging on too.

"Can you pull us up Bacca?" I asked, my hand starting to get sweaty.

Jerome looked down at us, his eyes told me the answer.

No.

"Ok, so what if we can't hold on till Adam gets back?" I asked.

"Guess we die." Jerome said.

"Thanks Biggums. So helpful." Mitch said sarcastically.

"I know." Jerome said.

"Sky, could you hurry up?" I yelled, my hand starting to get sore.

"I am! I am breaking nether rack with a fist, mind you." Adam called from the top.

"I can pull you guys up." Jerome said.

"But you said you couldn't-" Mitch looked at the Bacca with round eyes, "No, you'll kill yourself. We can hold on till Adam gets the blocks."

"Benja." Jerome said, shaking his head.

"Jerome! Don't you dare!" Mitch screamed at the Bacca.

"Mitch, my hand is slipping." I whimpered.

"Just hold on Biggums!" Mitch said, completely ignoring me, "ADAM, GET THE DAMN BLOCKS!"

"I AM TRYING!" I could hear the tears in Adam's voice.

"I'm doing it Mitch. Make sure to give Herobrine a good chopping for me, Benja." Jerome said, a tear slipping down his furry cheek.

"MITCH!" I screamed, my hand slipping from his grasp.

"MORGAN!" Mitch screamed as I fell.

I reached for his hand, time slowing down like it did in the movies.

I could see Mitch screaming, Jerome looking up at Adam, who was building a hasty staircase beside Jerome and the BajanCanadian.

Time sped up and I fell.

I screamed, my tears streaming from my eyes.

And then I hit something.

I gasped, my breath caught in my throat.

Warm liquid seeped from my head and back.

I couldn't feel a thing though.

It almost felt...peaceful.

I closed my eyes, smiling.

Am I dying?

Maybe I could just...sleep.

Adam's POV:

I started building the staircase, but it was too late.

I watched Morgan fall from Mitch's grip.

"Adam! Hurry!" Jerome said, swinging his legs towards the staircase I was building.

Shell-shocked, I placed down blocks so Jerome could stand.

He pulled up Mitch, who collapsed on the blocks sobbing.

"We—have to keep moving." Jerome panted.

"No." Mitch whispered, crawling towards the edge.

"Mitch!" Jerome grabbed Mitch's shoulder.

"No! I have to make sure she's ok!" Mitch said, standing up and looking over the edge.

"If you jump you'll break your legs in half!" Jerome yelled at him.

"It's worth it for her." He said, leaning over the edge.

"BajanCanadian! Don't you take another step!" Jerome snarled at him.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were somewhere else.

"Welcome boys." I heard a familiar smooth voice.

I looked up, fear engulfing me.

"Herobrine."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Sky's POV:

The man in the ripped up light blue shirt stared down at me with white eyes, a smile on his mocha colored face.

"Where's Kat? What have you done with her?" I asked, my voice wavering like my confidence.

"Katherine is laying in that room." Herobrine pointed his nimble finger at an iron door.

I ran to the door, but I bounced back like I hit something.

"Not so fast, Adam. She is in the middle of something right now. I wouldn't bother her or she might die." Herobrine said with a laugh.

I walked back to Jerome and Mitch, slightly defeated.

"Besides that, I have something to offer you. Something of interest. Or ah-" He chuckled softly, "someone."

"What is it?" I asked warily.

Herobrine rose off the ground, flying over to a large 5x5 obsidian cube.

He waved his hands, which turned blue for a second.

The obsidian melted into glass, and inside was a ball of gold mist, fading in and out.

"What is it?" Jerome piped up.

"Well, come closer and find out."

I inched towards the glass case, looking at the thing trapped inside closely.

It took form and I realized it was Morgan.

I heard Mitch take in a large breath, "Morgan."

Her eyes were closed, her golden hair was floating around her like she was in water. She was breathing shallowly. Her body was glowing brightly with watery golden light.

"How did you-"

"This is the soul of Ebilkid, or Morgan. And I propose a trade." Herobrine said.

"What type of trade?" I asked, looking at Morgan.

"Morgan for Katherine." He said with a malicious grin.

"No, never."

Mitch pushed me away from the glass case, "Yes, a million times, yes! Please, save Morgan."

Herobrine smiled, "Of course. A deal is a deal. Katherine is now mine." He snapped his fingers.

"Mitch! What are you doing?!" I hissed at him

"Saving my girlfriend!" He snarled.

Suddenly, I could hear screaming from the iron door.

"Oh my, looks like she's awake! Can't talk now. Katherine needs her father while she is giving birth. Tata."

"Wait! What about Morgan?" Mitch asked.

"Oh yes. My apologies." He clapped his hands and he disappeared.

I looked over at Mitch with horror, "What have you done?"

"Mitch!" I heard Morgan's voice.

I turned and saw Morgan in the glass case, banging her fists on the wall.

"Mo!" Mitch ran up the stairs to the glass case, putting his hands on the glass.

But right before his eyes, the glass turned into obsidian.

"AH!" Mitch screamed, pulling his hands away.

Red burn marks were on the palms of his hands.

"You're a FUCKING idiot, you know that?!" I screamed at him, grabbing my hair and pulling on it in frustration.

"No, but, I just wanted-" Mitch fell to his knees by the obsidian tomb, shaking his head.

"Mitch, Mitch. I'm still here! You just can't see me." I heard Morgan's voice call from the inside of the tomb.

Mitch banged his fists against the obsidian, "Morgan, I will get you out of there, no matter the risks. I will find you." He pressed his forehead against the obsidian.

"I know you will, but I am not important right now. Kat is. I'm not going anywhere, Herobrine doesn't care about me."

"No, I will get you out first." He snarled.

"No, promise me you will get Kat to safety first."

"Morgan-"

"Promise me!" She said fiercely.

"I promise, Mo." Mitch said, getting up.

"Good, now get going." She said quietly.

Mitch turned to me, "I'm sorry, Adam."

"Because of you, Kat could be dead! And now we have no way of getting in." I hissed.

"Can't you just teleport us in?" Jerome asked.

"After what happened last time? I am not taking that chance."

"What if we just break down the door?" Jerome suggested.

"Be my guest." I said bitterly.

We walked towards the door and let Jerome back up a few paces to get to the door.

"Here goes nothing." Jerome said.

Kat's POV:

You can do it.

Just wake up.

Don't let it get the best of you.

I could feel the darkness envelop me as I floated just outside my consciousness.

Something was going wrong.

Very wrong.

I haven't felt this way since I was dying.

Maybe...

I could hear primal screams, like a wounded animal.

After a few deathly moments, I realized it was me.

Wake up.

Wake up!

WAKE UP!

I snapped open my eyes, pain engulfing my body like a flame.

I screamed, trying to cover my face, but my hands were bound.

"Katherine, hush. You'll scare the twins." I heard a sinister voice.

I weakly turned my head.

Herobrine stood a few feet away, holding two bloody newborn babies.

I looked down at my body.

Blood covered my legs and the table I was on.

I groaned and let my head fall back.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for much longer. Just sleeeeeep." Herobrine said, smiling evilly.

I turned my head to the door, where there was a loud banging.

My vision getting blurry, I saw the door explode off the hinges.

Jerome was in the lead, Adam and Mitch were behind him.

I closed my eyes.

"Kat!" I heard Adam's voice in the back of my mind as I let the darkness take control.


End file.
